La Rose de Glace
by Devil-Akuma
Summary: L'horloge tourne. Tic... tac. Et Elle attend. Assise dans son trône d'os. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'horreur, dévoilant ses crocs aussi pointus et aiguisés que sa longue faux noire. "Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Avant que tu ne sois mienne. Kuchiki... Rukia." Venez lire !
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le prologue de mon histoire :D ! Bonne lecture :) !**

**Important : L'âge est une notion compliquée dans le monde des Shinigami. Voilà comment il faudra l'interpréter dans cette histoire. Les âmes grandissent normalement jusqu'à la puberté où leur croissance devient très lente. Ce qu'il veut dire que, dans le monde de ma fic', on peut croiser quelqu'un dans la rue, se dire qu'il a dans les 28 ans, alors qu'en fait, il en a 280.**

**Voilà ! J'espère avoir été assez précis pour que vous compreniez, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions (en messages privés, ou en commentaires, c'est comme vous voulez) si vous en ressentez l'envie.**

Dans les rues misérables et sombres du district soixante-dix-huit du Rukongaï, _Inuzuri_, quartier réputé pour être l'un des plus malfamés, une jeune fille marchait, tête baissée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit profond. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules, et une longue mèche scindait son maigre visage en deux parties bien distinctes. De son être émanait une tristesse sans égal.

Elle avait été abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, dans cet endroit des plus dangereux et avait été recueillie par un homme qui s'appelait Kuroshi Amagara. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le jais, mi-longs. Il avait aussi des yeux émeraude qui étaient tout bonnement étincelants de joie et de bonne humeur… Pendant la période des sept premières années de la fillette, Kuroshi avait une compagne qui avait pour nom, Kin. La petite fille avait une famille, et elle était heureuse.

Mais cela ne dura pas. A l'époque, rôdait un tueur en série, réputé pour sa cruauté.

Kin fut tuée dans le plus grand supplice, elle fut violée et frappée jusqu'à la mort. On retrouva son corps non loin du district, dans une forêt où elle avait été jetée négligemment. Elle semblait être là depuis quelques heures, et elle fut enterrée dans une tombe bordée de fleurs. Kuroshi avait épuisé toutes ses maigres économies pour les funérailles de son défunt amour qui, malheureusement, en mourant, avait entraîné le déclin de son mari. Il démissionna de son travail, lui qui était toujours heureux à l'idée d'y aller. Il versa toutes les larmes de son corps et l'alcool devint son seul réconfort.

Kuroshi se retrouva alors au plus bas, ayant recours à la drogue pour supporter d'être encore en vie. Sans elle. Doucement, il devint une loque. Un masque impassible s'était lentement placé sur son visage. Et la lueur dans ses yeux avait disparu. La lueur de vie. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres. Et plus jamais la petite fille ne revit son sourire. Pas une seule fois. Bien qu'elle ait essayé.

Oh oui, elle avait essayé de lui faire remonter la pente. De lui redonner goût à la vie. Elle l'avait inondé de son amour, et pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Il ne serait jamais plus pareil. Et elle le savait. Mais elle n'abandonna pas. Elle reverrait son sourire. Elle le reverrait. Et tout redeviendrait _comme avant_.

Comme avant. Cette époque lui paraissait si loin désormais… Elle n'avait pas réussi. Et Kuroshi n'avait cessé de sombrer. Il avait fini par atteindre le fond, et lors des dix ans de la jeune fille, il tenta d'abuser d'elle.

Elle réussit à s'enfuir juste avant qu'il ne commette un acte irréparable, fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool à ce moment-là. Il l'aurait sûrement regretté lorsque les effets néfastes de la boisson se seraient dissipés, et il aurait sombré encore un peu plus vers les ténèbres qui hantaient son cœur blessé.

La fillette avait pour nom : Rukia.

Ce nom avait été cousu à la main sur son berceau. Le même berceau dans lequel elle dormait paisiblement lorsqu'on l'avait déposée devant la porte des Amagara.

Et son nom, c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Pas un sou, pas d'amis et pas de famille… Elle était au plus bas. Voilà quelques mois qu'elle avait quitté le foyer de Kuroshi et qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui. Elle vit un café, pas loin, et comme elle était épuisée, assoiffée et affamée, elle s'y arrêta. Une fois assise elle demanda à ce qu'on lui serve un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas de quoi satisfaire sa faim et ce simple verre était cher pour elle et ses maigres économies.

Et au district soixante-dix-huit du Rukongaï cela serait vraiment de la folie de demander une quelconque aide car… La réponse serait de toute façon toujours négative. C'était chacun pour soi et tant qu'on ne connaissait et n'appliquait pas cette règle cruelle… On ne pouvait pas y survivre. Elle regarda autour d'elle en sirotant doucement son verre d'eau, deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion à la table voisine. Un nom fut alors prononcé. Un nom qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Rukia et s'accélérer le rythme des battements de son cœur.

Ce nom était Kuroshi.

_POV Rukia :_

Ku-kuroshi ! Pourquoi parlent-t-ils de lui ?! Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?! Oh mon dieu… Faites qu'il aille bien, je vous en prie !

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et des plis d'inquiétudes se creusèrent sur mon front. _Comment pouvais-je encore ressentir de l'affection pour ce… POUR CE MONSTRE ! Mais après tout, comment pourrais-je le haïr ? Lui qui m'a choyée pendant mon enfance… Je n'y peux rien… Ce lien… Est indestructible. Que je le veuille ou non._

Bien malgré moi, je sentis la curiosité me titiller et je me mis à suivre chaque mot qui était prononcé par les deux hommes, oubliant ma soif, et laissant mon verre d'eau de côté.

- Le décès de sa femme l'avait complètement détruit, peut-être que c'est à cause de ça ? déclara un homme âgé.

Je sentis la peur affluer. Je commençai à comprendre… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas pu faire ça !

- Oui, peut-être, mais c'est tellement lâche ! D'après ce que disent ses amis, il avait une fille adoptive ! Il l'a abandonnée ! répliqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais.

- Non, ce n'est pas exact, elle s'est enfuie de son foyer. Ça a dû le tuer à petit feu ! Déjà qu'il était au bord de la dépression ! Ça a dû le mener à ce suicide.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à débattre. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je laissai échapper un sanglot étranglé puis sans prendre mon reste, je courus, sans avoir d'objectif, n'ayant en tête que courir. C'était ma manière d'évacuer un tant soit peu mon chagrin si soudain. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je courais, c'est tout. Mais même si je n'avais pas payé le prix d'un seul misérable verre d'eau, le serveur du café me prit en chasse. C'était une véritable armoire à glace. Plus de deux mètres de haut, et des biceps énormes.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'effara. Ce furent ses yeux qui me glacèrent le sang. On dit souvent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme…? Si c'est vraiment le cas, la sienne était d'une noirceur absolue. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux tellement de haine et de fureur que cela me glaça le sang ! _Tout ça pour un malheureux verre d'eau ? _Je compris alors que même si je m'arrêtais et payais, je n'en sortirais pas indemne.

En tout cas, maintenant, j'ai un but : fuir pour survivre.

Je m'engageai dans une ruelle sombre en ayant le fol espoir qu'il s'arrête et retourne au café. Mais non, il semblait décider à m'attraper, courant de plus en plus vite, ses pieds martelant le sol. Je sentais la peur et l'adrénaline affluer dans mes veines. Il se rapprochait lentement. Au départ, je cru que c'était parce qu'il allait plus vite. Ce n'était pas ça. Je commençais à faiblir. C'était moi qui allais plus lentement !

La fatigue m'alourdissait les jambes tandis que mon poursuivant n'était même pas essoufflé. Ma respiration était devenue saccadée mais je continuais à courir le plus vite possible. La course poursuite dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes quand je vis une allée assez étroite pour que le patron du café ne puisse plus me poursuivre, et j'utilisai alors mes dernières forces pour m'y engager. Je m'accoudai contre le mur tout en ignorant ses cris de rage et de frustration.

Je me sentis petit à petit sombrer vers l'inconscience, mais au moment où j'allais m'évanouir, j'entendis des cris. D'après les voix, ils provenaient sûrement d'enfants de mon âge. Des personnes s'activèrent autour de moi et je fus portée, doucement, comme si j'étais très fragile. J'eus la sensation d'être en sécurité, étrangement. Je ne savais pas où j'allais me retrouver le lendemain matin, mais j'avais la conviction que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter.

Mon esprit s'embruma. J'eus de plus en plus de mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes. Mes membres s'engourdissaient, et, d'un coup, ce fut le noir total.

**Hey ! Bon, je sais, cette fic' change de l'autre, et encore là, c'est une atmosphère très joyeuse comparée à celle qui s'installera plus tard ! Vous êtes prévenus :P ! Et puis, cette partie de l'histoire n'est pas très intéressante, mais croyez-moi, bientôt, ça deviendra vraiment... Bah, vous verrez bien ;P !**

**Bref, je publierai l'autre la semaine prochaine (plus tôt si j'ai des reviews :D) ! **

**Je vous dis A+ et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation :D !**


	2. L'organisation, Tenshi

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais publier ce vendredi, mais franchement... Publier tous les vendredis, ça le fait pas xD ! Dorénavant, ce sera tous les lundis ! Bon, ce chapitre est pas super, mais c'est qu'un chapitre d'introduction, donc c'est normal... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :D ! Rendez-vous en bas :) ! **

Rukia était dans les limbes du sommeil et commençait à en sortir lentement. La fatigue et la fièvre étaient ses fidèles mais cruels compagnons pour l'instant. Elle se trouvait dans une petite cabane appartenant à des enfants ayant tous le même âge qu'elle, soit dix ans. L'homme l'ayant poursuivie n'était, désormais, qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir. La cabane était dans une forêt en dehors du district, là où personne ne pouvait la trouver. La jeune fille commença à se réveiller et sa respiration se fit moins régulière.

POV Rukia :

J'ouvris mes yeux lourds de fatigue lentement et difficilement. J'étais malade : je le sentais à mes muscles endoloris et mon état vaseux. Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un lit et non dans une allée sombre, allongée sur du gravier. Je sursautai et me relevai brusquement et, tandis que je pensais poser mes pieds au sol, je sentis quelque chose de mou sous ma voûte plantaire, ce qui me fais reculer rapidement :

- AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! cria une voix masculine.

Je regardai par terre pour voir la pauvre personne que j'avais malencontreusement écrasée et la première chose que je vis fut un fûton* et… un ananas rouge ? J'arrêtai de fixer cet ananas pour remarquer qu'il y avait un visage dessous. C'était un garçon d'environ le même âge que moi et qui avait le visage entièrement tatoué de motifs étranges. L'ananas rouge était en fait son étrange chevelure, il était habillé d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un jean.

- Ah ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! criai-je en me rendant compte que c'était sûrement la personne qui m'avait recueillie.

- Eh bah ! Bonjour la reconnaissance ! Je te soigne, je te laisse dormir dans mon lit pendant deux jours et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est m'écraser le visage !, me reprocha-t-il. Heureusement que mon nez ne s'est pas cassé !

- Hmmf… Désolée ! fis-je, en croisant les bras.

- Franchement, l'ingratitude des gens ! s'indigna l'ananas.

- Oh c'est bon je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?!

- Bah… Euh…

- Ah bah on est d'accord ! Bon… Tu t'appelles comment ?, lui demandai-je, afin de changer de sujet.

- Renji, Abarai Renji !

- Moi, je m'appelle Rukia.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je n'en ai pas, j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance…

- Ah, désolé…

- Les rôles s'inversent, on dirait ! ricanai-je.

- Oh, ta gueule !, s'énerva-t-il.

- Si je veux !, souriai-je.

- Pff…

- Et donc… où on est ici ?

- A la base secrète de la team une ! répondit-il fièrement.

- De la team une ?

- On est un gang de voleurs si tu veux !

- Les gens font du vol en groupe maintenant…

- Raahh ! Ne te moque pas ! Nous, on vole aux bourges pour donner aux pauvres et pour survivre nous-mêmes !

- Quelle noble cause, dis-je ironiquement. Et « nous », c'est qui exactement ?

- Attends, je te les amène !

Et Renji partit chercher ses amis dans la pièce voisine. J'entendis deux autres voix inconnues : une féminine, l'autre masculine. J'attendis quelques minutes, assise sur le lit en contemplant le paysage par-delà la fenêtre à la droite du lit quand j'entendis Renji chuchoter :

- Faites gaffe, elle a mauvais caractère ! chuchota l'ananas rouge.

- Et j'ai aussi une bonne ouïe, Abaraï ! Et je n'ai pas mauvais caractère ! répliquai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit !

Ils entrèrent… Ce que je vis m'étonna au plus haut point. Premièrement les deux autres personnes avaient aussi environ le même âge que moi, deuxièmement, ils n'avaient pas d'étranges tatouages sur la figure et, troisièmement, ils n'avaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'apparence de voleurs. Ils avaient l'air d'être… normaux ? C'est alors qu'il décidèrent de se présenter :

- Bonjour Rukia-san, je m'appelle Anjou… murmura timidement la jeune fille de la bande.

- Salut Anjou-chan !

- Hello Rukia-chan ! Je m'appelle Tsukino ! déclara joyeusement l'autre garçon de la bande.

- Salut Tsukino-kun ! En tout cas vous avez l'air plus sympa que l'autre ananas tatoué ! affirmai-je, sournoisement.

- Hey ! hurla l'ananas.

J'ignorai sa réaction tout en observant les deux autres protagonistes, Anjou avait des cheveux châtains très longs lui arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses et des yeux verts émeraudes, elle était fine et avait l'air fragile, mentalement comme physiquement. Elle avait une longue robe rose pâle et un serre-tête rouge qui, étrangement, se mariait parfaitement avec sa longue chevelure ondulante. Tsukino, lui, était dôté d'une carrure musclée et avait des cheveux blonds en bataille, ainsi que des yeux océan. Il était le plus grand de la bande et avait un tee-shirt noir accompagné d'un short en jean déchiré.

- Alors… Y a combien de Teams ? demandais-je, prise d'un intérêt soudain pour leur groupe.

- Y a la Team Une, c'est à dire nous, qui est chargée de voler de l'eau, la Team Deux qui est chargée de voler du pain, la Team Trois qui est chargée de chasser le gibier, la Team Quatre qui est chargée de récolter des plantes aromatiques et de cultiver des légumes et enfin la Team Cinq qui est chargée d'élever des animaux. Voilà ! L'organisation entière s'appelle : Tenshi*. Le fruit de notre travail, nous le mettons en commun dans la grande base où il y a des gens qui ne font rien pour nous aider mais qu'on nourrit. Et le Chef de tout ça, Il a cent soixante ans (nda : rappel : la notion de l'âge à la Soul Society n'est pas la même que la nôtre, ce qui veut dire que le boss a en fait l'apparence d'une personne d'environ seize ans), il est sympa, il est au courant dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, il gère nos finances car, quand nous avons des choses en trop, nous les revendons. Il s'occupe de recruter d'autres bienfaiteurs. Il sacrifie tout son temps pour nous mais on essaye de lui donner le moins de travail possible !

Je commençai à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait dit quand je fus prise d'une soudaine motivation. Je voulais les aider. Non. C'était comme si je _devais_ les aider.

- Et… Comment on s'inscrit ? demandai-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Renji, Anjou et Tsukino firent les yeux ronds et l'ananas prit la parole :

- Tu-Tu veux devenir membre de notre organisation ?!

- Ouais, pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Non, non, mais…

- Quoi, mais ?

- Mais ce serait simple si on pouvait venir comme ça…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Il faut que tu passes un test !

- C'est d'accord. Mais pourquoi ça ?

- Pour qu'on sache dans quelle Team te placer. Chez nous par exemple comme il manquait un médecin, y a Anjou qui est venu car elle connaît les plantes médicinales, moi parce que je suis très rapide, agile et je suis rusé comme un renard, et Tsukino parce qu'il peut soulever des trucs super lourds.

- D'accord, on verra ! De toute façon il a l'air simple ce test… parce que franchement, les gens qui disent que t'es rusé comme un renard… ne doivent pas être bien futés, le taquinai-je en baillant. Maintenant, je vais dormir encore un peu… Je suis toujours épuisée… Puis on ira voir votre chef parce que quelque chose me dit que vous auriez bien besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider un peu, déclarai-je en m'étirant lentement.

- D'accord, de toute façon il est très tôt, on est tous fatigués… On partira vers la fin de l'après-midi, dit précipitamment Tsukino en voyant que de la fumée commençait à sortir des oreilles de Renji.

- Mouais… Bon, à plus tard !

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et tombai immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me sentis secouée et je me réveillai lentement, mais à peine les souvenirs du matin revenus en tête, je me sentis emplie d'énergie et me levai rapidement. Renji, Tsukino et Anjou étaient dans la pièce, Renji étant la personne qui m'avait réveillée.

- Bon ! Alors, vous êtes prêts ?! lançai-je énergiquement à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Oui, allons-y ! cria Renji.

- On-on y va, bégaya Anjou.

- Depuis longtemps ! Mais je te préviens, c'est à plus de deux heures de marche ! rajouta Tsukino.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis forte comme fille ! répliquai-je, joyeusement.

- Allons-y, sourit Anjou.

Le chemin fut long, mais sur la route, j'appris à mieux les connaître.

Renji avait perdu ses parents lors d'un incendie quand il n'avait que six ans et il fut recueilli par le chef de « Tenshi » qui, à ce moment-là, n'était qu'un membre de l'organisation. Dès qu'il fût arrivé, Renji commença à aider en cultivant les plantes et en aidant un peu à nourrir les animaux. Puis, lorsqu'il fût plus grand il décida de prendre plus de risques et d'aider à voler de l'eau, qui était de plus en plus difficile à trouver.

Anjou, elle, fût chassé de chez elle à l'âge de huit ans par ses parents, qui avaient décidé de se débarrasser d'une bouche à nourrir. Elle connaissait déjà Renji et lui avait alors demandé de l'aider, il la fit donc rejoindre l'organisation.

Tsukino, lui, était maltraité par ses parents qui le battaient souvent… Cela expliquait sa résistance et il s'était musclé dans l'espoir que cela ferait moins mal lorsqu'il se ferait frappé. Un jour il fut grièvement blessé et sombra dans le coma. Ses géniteurs, pensant qu'il était mort, le jetèrent dans la forêt. Seulement, Renji, qui faisait une ronde à ce moment-là, entendit du bruit et trouva Tsukino. Il resta deux semaines dans le coma, et n'aurait pas survécu sans les soins que lui prodiguèrent Anjou.

Ils avaient tous dix ans, comme moi, à quelques mois près. Renji était le plus grand d'entre nous, ensuite venait Tsukino, puis moi, et enfin Anjou. Je me sentais plus proche d'eux… Et me rendais compte que nous n'avions pas été gâtés par la vie… Tous autant que nous étions. Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant le reste du chemin puis nous arrivâmes à destination.

La maison du « boss » était modeste tout en étant assez grande et impressionnante, mais elle avait l'air d'être chaleureuse et confortable. Lorsque Renji expliqua le motif de notre présence aux gardes qui attendaient aux portes, ils nous conduisîmes expressément au bureau du chef de « Tenshi ». Il avait le nez dans de la paperasse quand nous entrâmes mais il se leva après nous avoir vus et nous serra la main en souriant gentiment, puis, il nous demanda le motif de notre présence.

- Bonsoir boss, nous sommes venus car nous avons recueilli quelqu'un qui souhaiterait faire partie de notre organisation, déclara l'ananas poliment en me désignant.

- Parfait, ça tombe bien, on est en sous-effectif ! J'espère qu'elle réussira son test ! dit-il en me jaugeant du regard.

Je fis de même : il avait des cheveux noirs de jais lui tombant un peu sur le front, un teint légèrement hâlé qui lui allait très bien, une belle chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il avait de grands yeux gris et souriait chaleureusement. Il était très beau et avait l'air d'être vraiment gentil.

- Je m'appelle Nagato. Nagato Misoi. Et toi ?

- Rukia. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, me présentai-je.

- Si je puis me permettre, chef, Rukia-chan a été malade pendant deux jours et est toujours très fatiguée, donc, pourriez-vous lui accorder un délai avant de lui faire passer son test ? demanda Tsukino.

- Bien sûr ! Rukia ! Tu passeras ton test dans dix jours et tu pourras en profiter pour t'entraîner ! Et vous pouvez tous me tutoyer, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Cela vaut aussi pour toi Rukia ! Bien, maintenant, désolé mais j'ai du travail ! À dans dix jours, déclara-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Au revoir, boss ! dis-je en cœur avec les autres.

Le chemin du retour fut… Fatiguant. Epuisée, je m'écroulai sur le lit à peine arrivée, et juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, j'entendis Renji dire :

- J'espère qu'elle y arrivera… Parce que la mort est toujours à nos côtés durant ce test.

· Futon : Léger matelas surmonté d'une couverture posé à même le sol.

· Tenshi : Ange

**Bon, pas super non plus comme fin, mais bon, je suis sûr que le jour où je l'ai écris, j'étais soit malade, soit complètement crevé x) ! **

**L'histoire commence à se mettre en place !  
**

**Breeeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation :D !**


	3. Cauchemar et décision

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Bon, voici le troisième chapitre, déjà beaucoup plus intéressant que les deux précédents ! J'espère que vous aimerez et je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture :D !  
**

**POV NEUTRE :**

Le soleil se leva sur Inuzuri, c'était le seul moment où l'on pouvait contempler la beauté de la nature et n'entendre que le chant des oiseaux, et non les cris que les ivrognes poussaient perpétuellement. Les rayons de soleil venaient illuminer le visage de Rukia à travers la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Elle ne se réveillait pas pour autant, son sommeil était bien trop profond. Le reste de la bande habitant dans la maisonnée était endormis, eux aussi. Mais un cri terrifié et désespéré vînt briser le silence qui régnait en maître dans la petite maison. C'était un cri qui venait du plus profond de l'âme, il réveilla toute la maisonnée seule une personne dormait encore, celle qui avait poussé ce cri effroyable. Cette personne, c'était… Rukia.

_Je me faisais un sang d'encre … Papa est parti maintenant depuis plus de trois heures. Je n'en peux plus ! Il sait très bien que j'ai peur quand je suis seule à la maison, mais il me laisse seule. Malgré la porte qui semble ne tenir sur ses gonds que par magie, malgré le fait que l'on vive dans un quartier des plus dangereux où il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'une personne soit tuée._

_Depuis que maman est morte papa n'est plus pareil. Après sa mort, il versait toutes les larmes de son corps, tout comme moi. Maman était vraiment très gentille, j'espère qu'elle est bien là ou elle est. Puis tout à coup, un jour, sans prévenir, il arrêta de pleurer et de se lamenter. Il s'était forgé un masque impénétrable je n'avais jamais revu un seul sourire naître sur son visage. Et il démissionna de son travail, lui qui y allait toujours avec plaisir, il quitta la seule chose qui lui permettait désormais de passer le temps. Les dîners avec lui n'avaient plus rien de chaleureux._

_Il m'interdit de sortir, i peu près quatre mois. J'ai tout d'abord accepté, ne voulant pas lui faire de peine. Puis, un jour, n'y tenant plus, je sortis vers l'aube, tandis qu'il dormait encore, assommé par tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu hier soir. Je pus enfin revoir mes amis, heureuse de les retrouver. C'était le cas pour eux aussi… Malheureusement, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je ne revins à la maison que vers le coucher de soleil. D'habitude si beau, il affichait une teinte rouge sanglant, ce jour là. Je ne croyais pas aux superstitions, aux signes et autres bizarreries de ce genre. J'aurais dû, pourtant… Car ce qui arriva ensuite n'était pas bien joyeux… _

_Je trouvai la porte ouverte, ce qui me sembla bizarre. Papa ne la laissait jamais ouverte comme ça… Une lumière filtrait à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Je regardais à l'intérieur, inquiète, puis je vis mon père par terre, une bouteille d'alcool bon marché à la main… Je ne réfléchis pas plus d'une seconde, j'ouvrai la porte brusquement puis je couru aux côtés de mon père, vérifiant son pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement. Je le retournai précautionneusement sur le dos, vu la façon bizarre qu'il avait de respirer… _

_Je partis rapidement chercher une serviette humide pour lui éponger le front. Au bout d'une heure, je remarquai qu'il respirait mieux, et je restai le veiller encore un petit moment. Puis il hurla, un cri effroyable déchira le silence pesant qui régnait dans la maison. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et me fixa d'un regard haineux. La rage qui transparaissait à travers son regard était d'une intensité incroyable. J'avais peur, très peur… Je fus figée de terreur. _

_Il se leva, lentement. Il me regarda. Il éclata d'un rire dément. Il se jeta sur moi. Il promena ses mains sur tout mon corps. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. J'étais dans un autre monde. Je pensais à ses éclats de rires joyeux. A ses sourires chaleureux. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là. Soudain, je sortis de ma torpeur, et tout d'abord je fus hébétée. Puis je compris ce qu'il se passait lorsque je sentis sa main glacée glisser sous mon tee-shirt. _

_Je poussai un hurlement de terreur et il me recouvrit la bouche de sa main. J'avais peur, je me débattais, j'essayai de le mordre mais rien n'y faisait. Puis je remarquai la bouteille au sol, toute proche. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je la pris. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, j'assommais Kuroshi avec._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je me levai. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je dégageai mon pied de sa poigne ferme. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je couru. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je vis ma vie d'enfant s'effondrer. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais grandi. _

_Et sans m'en rendre compte, je sanglotais, criant de toute ma force._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurlais-je, éclatant en sanglot.

Lorsque je vis Renji remuer dans son futon, je m'arrêtais immédiatement de pleurer. Ma fierté était plus forte que tout. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un me voit un jour dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. L'ananas rouge me lança :

- Pou'quoi t'as c'ié ?

- Pour rien, pour rien. C'était seulement un mauvais rêve !

Aussitôt la bouche de Renji s'étira d'un sourire.

- HAHHAHAHA ! J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas aussi forte que tu le laissais croire !

- Hein ?

- Avoue ! Tu es terrifiée à l'idée de passer la série de test pour devenir une membre de « Tenshi » !

Voyant une occasion d'éviter de me justifier, je répondis :

- Et bien oui, j'ai peur…

Ces mots étaient si durs à prononcer. Sachant que c'était complètement faux. J'avais confiance en moi, quand on veut, on peut ! Douter de soi est une erreur, ça fait perdre ses moyens, et là, on n'arrive pas à atteindre notre but. C'était quelque chose qui était inculqué en moi.

- Bah… Ne t'en fais pas, tu as une équipe de coach du tonnerre ! N'est ce pas, Anjou, Tsukino ?!

Comment avais-je pu ne pas les remarquer ? Ils sortirent de leur cachette et ils nous lancèrent un sourire embarrassé !

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous réveillés… On commence à la coacher ? Lança Renji

- D'abord je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner ! lança Anjou, qui était devenu plus sociable au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps avec elle.

- Moi je vais aller me coucher quelques minutes, bailla Tsukino…

- De même, dit l'ananas rouge…

- Moi je vais rester avec Anjou ! Franchement… D'où ça sort des gars aussi paresseux que vous ?!

Je partis avec Anjou en direction de la petite cuisine. Elle sortit des oranges et commença à les éplucher pour faire du jus.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Je suis bonne en cuisine vu que c'est moi qui la faisais tout le temps pour… lui, dis-je, son nom m'évoquait trop de souvenirs douloureux pour l'instant.

- C'est bien, savoir cuisiner est quasi-obligatoire lors du test. Cela fait une chose de moins à t'apprendre ! Je te testerai quand même, tu feras le déjeuner. Du lapin grillé !

- D'accord ! Si on finissait de préparer le repas ?

- Oui, allons-y !

Une fois fini, je partis dans ma chambre où je trouvai les garçons en train de dormir sur le lit. Je m'approchais d'eux discrètement, puis je criai dans l'oreille gauche de Renji :

- DEBOUT OU JE VOUS ETRANGLE, SALES MACAQUES !

- Non mais il te manque une case ou quoi ?! lança Renji, furieux.

- Peut être bien mais si tu te lèves pas, il va te manquer la tête ! hurlais-je.

Il se recoucha, l'air énervé. Un rictus se forma sur mes lèvres. Je partis voir Anjou et lui lançais :

- Y a un balai ici ?

- Euh… oui. Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ? me demanda-t-elle, effrayée, en me désignant le maudit balai du doigt.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, crois moi… murmurais-je, d'un air mystérieux.

Elle déglutit puis elle me regarda partir, résignée. Une fois revenue dans la chambre, je fis un sourire angélique à Renji qui me regardait, terrorisé. Je m'approchais, lentement, tandis que lui se tassait au fond du lit, seul les ronflements de Tsukino troublaient le silence de la pièce.

Je laissai tomber mon masque en même temps que le balai atterrit sur le derrière du pauvre Tsukino qui s'étouffa avec sa salive. Le balai fit un détour jusqu'à la tête de Renji qui avait une teinte rouge sang désormais. On n'arrivait plus à distinguer les cheveux de la tête du pauvre Renji. Loin d'être calmée, le balai semblait vivant tant il partait dans toutes les directions. Les cris effarés de douleur n'en finissaient plus. Puis, soudain, je me sentis plus calme. Se défouler, ça faisait vraiment du bien !

Dix minutes plus tard, on était tous autour de la table, bien que Renji et Tsukino me lancent des regards noirs, je discutais avec Anjou qui souriait chaleureusement. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, je remarquai que les deux idiots n'avaient pas encore touché le contenu de leurs assiettes. Un rictus se dessina lentement sur mes lèvres, puis je dis :

- Les garçons ? J'ai fini et si vous ne videz pas vos assiettes de leurs contenus immédiatement. Gare à vous…

Les deux idiots levèrent immédiatement la tête pour voir si je plaisantais, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et une fois qu'ils virent l'expression que j'affichai, ils saisirent leurs couverts et ils dévorèrent littéralement leurs petits déjeuners. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils voulurent repartir se coucher, nous plantant ici avec leurs vaisselles sales. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais Anjou me donna un petit coup de coude. Je me tournai vers elle, avec un regard d'incompréhension totale. Pour seule réponse, elle me dit :

- Laisse… J'aime me sentir utile. Et tout ce que je sais faire se résume à soigner et à faire le ménage. S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire de mon mieux pour faciliter la vie à tout le monde. Je te serai reconnaissante si tu me laissais toi aussi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tout d'abord surprise, j'acquiesçais, puis je sortis un peu. Je trouvais un arc et un carquois de flèche posé juste devant la porte. Je pris le tout puis je m'aventurais dans la forêt, voulant, moi aussi, servir à quelque chose. Je dénichai quelques lapins puis je les tuais proprement. Après en avoir tué quatre, je me sentis fière de moi puis je retournai à la base, souriante. Visiblement, les membres de la Team un ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je puisse chasser aussi bien. J'éclatai de rire en voyant leurs têtes puis je demandai où les poser.

- Dans le tonneau vide là bas ! On va bouffer du lapin ce soir ! On n'en avait plus qu'un seul ! Lança joyeusement Renji

- D'ailleurs laisses-en un sur la table. C'est celui que tu vas préparer tout à l'heure !

- D'accord ! Bon, qui c'est qui veut m'entrainer maintenant ?

- Bah… Au vu de tes capacités, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire… Les seules choses que tu peux faire, c'est des abdominaux, des pompes et du jogging, dit Tsukino, impressionné. Puis après, on verra comment tu te bats !

- D'abord, tu pourrais apprendre le nom d'herbes médicinales, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? proposa Anjou.

- Hum… Je vais commencer par enrichir mes connaissances sur les plantes médicinales avec Anjou !

- De toute façon, niveau force, vu les coups de balai que tu flanques : Rien à dire !

Tout le monde rigola alors de bon cœur. Puis Anjou me prît la main, et m'emmena rapidement vers le petit grenier ! Elle prit un énorme livre qui était posé sur une étagère, puis me le montra joyeusement. Elle me dit :

- Ce livre c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! C'est moi qui ai fait tous les dessins et je continue à le mettre régulièrement à jour. Bref, maintenant, je vais commencer à t'enseigner les bases ! Les plantes de la région et qui pourraient t'être utiles sont :

v La menthe poivrée à vertu digestive et aromatique,se présente principalement sous forme de tisane (infusion). Les parties utilisées sont les feuilles séchées.

v L'argousier est une plante médicinale riche en vitamines (surtout la C) et en acides-aminés, avec un effet stimulant indiqué lors de fatigue ou en convalescence. Se présente souvent sous forme de jus. On peut récolter les fruits de l'argousier en septembre et octobre.

v La mauve est une plante médicinale désinfectante et émolliente utilisée lors de maux de gorge ou de toux sèche, se présente souvent sous forme de tisane. On récolte les feuilles de mauve au printemps et les fleurs de mauve en été.

v La consoude est une plante médicinale utilisée comme anti-inflammatoire lors de coups et contusions, se présente sous forme de gel. On récolte les feuilles et les racines séchées de consoude surtout en automne.

v La verveine est une plante médicinale utilisée pour son effet calmant contre la nervosité et les troublesgastro-intestinaux liés au stress, se présente souvent sous forme de tisane (infusion). Elle est assez commune et on peut la trouver à n'importe quelle saison.

v L'immortelle est une plante médicinale utilisée principalement en voie interne contre certains troubles digestifs et en voie externe pour soigner les hématomes_._ La floraison se déroule de juillet à septembre.

v L'angélique a des propriétés désinfectantes. Elle stimule également l'appareil digestif et de façon plus générale c'est un excellent tonique efficace contre la fatigue. A noter que toutes les parties de la plante sont comestibles.

- Après cela, il y a énormément d'autres plantes médicinales dans mon livre, mais je préférerais que tu commences par apprendre les propriétés de toutes celle-ci. Ca te sera amplement suffisant le jour du test. Puis après tu devras apprendre à reconnaître la liste de champignons notés à la fin du livre. Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller arroser les plantes du jardin ! Plus tard, je t'apprendrais comment faire des crèmes et des tisanes ! Allez, à plus tard Rukia-chan !

Et elle me planta là. J'étais sur le c** en voyant la liste de champignons à la fin du livre… Les deux heures qui s'en suivirent furent horribles, ma tête devait être affreuse vu que Anjou s'était évanouie en me voyant de face. C'est vrai qu'après deux heures d'apprentissage intensif, je ne devais plus ressembler à grand-chose ! Une fois que la frêle jeune fille reprit conscience, elle me dit que désormais, il lui fallait évaluer mes compétences en cuisine et que je devais simplement cuisiner un lapin. Ce que je fis avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant quelques herbes aromatiques par-ci par-là… Vînt la phase la plus difficile, calculer le temps nécessaire pour que le lapin soit cuit à point. En attendant, j'astiquais les couverts au point de les faire briller.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je soulevais un petit morceau de viande pour m'apercevoir que le lapin était rose à l'intérieur, contente de moi, je le sortis du four, puis je partis chercher les deux paresseux qui étaient en train de se battre dehors avec des épées en bois. Pour une fois, ils m'obéirent immédiatement et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine sans même prendre la peine de se laver les mains. C'était inacceptable et bien entendu, en voyant mon air désapprobateur, ils partirent se les laver. A nouveau contente, je posais le lapin sur la table puis m'assit pour le savourer avec les autres. Seules moi et Anjou parlaient car les garçons étaient trop occupés à se remplir la panse.

Une fois le lapin dévoré, je leur demandais de noter le repas sur une échelle de dix, je reçus deux neufs de la part d'Anjou et de Tsukino et un sept de Renji, apparemment de mauvaise foi. Anjou déclara que j'avais réussi son test avec succès. Puis elle m'amena dans le grenier puis me tendis une petite sacoche remplie d'herbes médicinales, de pommades, de gels et de sirops tous étiquetés en me promettant que ça me serait utile pour l'examen.

La nuit arriva trop vite à mon goût et un nouveau jour se levait en ce qui me semblait être quelques minutes. J'ouvrai les yeux doucement puis je partis dans la chambre d'Anjou pour la réveiller, Renji dormait encore à côté de mon lit et recevait régulièrement des pieds sur le nez en disant qu'il n'était PAS un paillasson puis il se remettait à ronfler brusquement. Une fois Anjou réveillée, nous partîmes dans la cuisine et je l'informais de mon idée surgie pendant la nuit. Partir pendant deux jours dans la forêt sans rien, à part ma sacoche d'herbes médicinales, et réussir à me débrouiller pour survivre et revenir en pleine forme.

Elle désapprouvait cette idée en disant que je n'étais pas prête et que les voleurs étaient nombreux dans cette forêt. Aucun de ses arguments ne firent mouche et elle se résigna, inquiète. Puis elle releva les yeux et me menaça avec sa casserole que si je ne petit déjeunais pas avec elle, je finirais au fond d'une fosse. Celui-là au moins, fit mouche et je m'assis à table précipitamment. Les deux autres arrivèrent peu de temps après, finissants leurs nuits sur la table. Le petit déjeuner n'en finissait pas, Renji et Tsukino étaient surpris de la quantité de nourriture posée sur la table, et en venaient à se demander ce qui les attendait, en espérant que ce ne serait pas ENCORE un balai sur la tête. Voyant à quel point ils étaient inquiets, je pouffai et entreprît de leur expliquer la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ! Eux aussi désapprouvèrent mais ne purent rien faire pour altérer ma détermination. Le petit déjeuner ne finirait pas de si tôt…

Une fois les pantalons des garçons déboutonnés vu la quantité folle de nourriture qu'ils avaient ingurgité, nous pûmes nous lever de table en faisant nos compliments au chef qui rougissait de plaisir et qui disait que nous exagérions. Tout le monde m'accompagna à la porte et me souhaitèrent bonne chance, quand Anjou me sauta aux bras en me hurlant aux oreilles, espérant que je ne parte pas ! Je me libérais de l'étreinte d'Anjou en la réconfortant. Je pris un sac vide et ma sacoche d'herbes médicinales, puis je partis en direction de la forêt, sans me douter, que revenir indemne ne serait pas si aisé…

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini mais je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre ! On en a appris plus sur le passé de Rukia, hein ?! **

**Bref, A+ et bonne continuation :D !  
**


	4. Nouvelle famille

**Hey ! Sal****ut tout le monde ! Bon, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que vous aimerez ;D ! Bonne lecture :D ! On se retrouve en bas ^^ !**

Les oiseaux chantaient, ce fût la douce mélodie qu'ils chantaient qui me tira des bras de Morphée, lentement… Je devais avouer que ce réveil était agréable. Même complètement divin par rapport à celui dû aux ronflements sonores de Renji ! Je me levai, de bonne humeur, le soleil venait de se lever, projetant des lueurs rosées et orangées. Après m'être étiré, je me remettais à la marche. Je n'avais pas eu de mauvaises rencontres, et j'avais pu chasser quelques lapins. J'en avais toujours deux, dans ma sacoche, et une cuisse grillée de mon diner d'hier soir. Je n'avais plus besoin de chasser. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand je fis une découverte macabre. Une louve. Une louve était allongée dans une flaque de sang, morte, les yeux ouverts et vides.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, elle était criblée de coups de poignards, et elle avait une flèche en plein cœur... Je suis contre la violence envers les animaux, et, lorsque je chasse les lapins, je veille à ne jamais attaquer une femelle enceinte, et, lorsque je les tue, c'est une mort instantanée, sans aucune douleur. Celle-ci avait du souffrir. Enormément. Mon cœur se serrait tellement que je me mis à pleurer… Je me devais de lui offrir une sépulture…

Je m'approchais d'elle, lentement, et je me rendis compte que son ombre cachait un louveteau, le pauvre était figé de terreur. Je le pris dans mes bras, il a vu sa mère mourir pour lui. Il tremblait, il ne grelottait pas, non, la chaleur était forte, il tremblait de peur. Je me promis alors de l'adopter, de lui offrir un foyer. Je me rendis compte alors que c'était une femelle. Je décidais de l'appeler… Lowina*. Il n'était malheureusement pas indemne, il avait une patte cassée. Je sortis de ma sacoche de quoi calmer sa douleur, et, je vis qu'elle était affamée. Je lui donnais alors un morceau de lapin grillée, que, faiblement, elle mangea, méfiante. Je lui bandais la patte, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. Elle était vraiment minuscule, elle avait un pelage majoritairement noir, mais légèrement marron par-ci, par-là, ses yeux étaient, eux-aussi, marrons clair, tels de l'ambre. Ses poils étaient doux, et elle était chaude. Je la caressais doucement sur la tête et elle se blottit contre moi.

Je la posais à terre, lui intimant de rester assise, ce à quoi elle obéit, comme si elle me comprenait. Je recousu alors les blessures de la louve, stoppant l'hémorragie, et j'enlevais la flèche de son cœur, son cadavre était encore chaud : Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait été tuée. J'avais tout recousu. Je lui lissais alors le poil, de couleur blanche pure, et je me rendis compte qu'elle était magnifique. Je lui creusais une tombe, puis je l'enterrais. Je me souvins alors de ce que m'avait dit Anjou, pendant sa leçon : « _Mes fleurs préférées sont les roses. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en existe de presque toutes les couleurs. Et toutes ont une signification précise. Il y a les roses noires qui symbolisent l'amour éternel, jusque dans la mort. Les bleues qui symbolisent le mystère. Les blanches qui symbolisent la pureté de l'âme et du cœur. Et il y a les mauves qui symbolisent la tristesse et la nostalgie. Je les plante partout, je ne veux pas que ces fleurs disparaissent, comme tant d'autres. C'est pourquoi que j'ai mis des graines dans ta sacoche. J'espère que toi aussi, tu les planteras ! »._

Je savais quoi faire pour lui rendre hommage. Je plantais des graines de roses noires, des graines de roses blanches, d'autres de roses mauves, et quelques unes rouges foncées. Désormais, je pouvais partir. Je prenais Lowina dans mes bras, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, et je continuais, cueillant des herbes médicinales par-ci, par-là. Quelques heures passèrent, Lowina sauta de mes bras, son bandage se défit, et elle retomba sur ses pattes, tournant autour de moi, joyeusement. Elle était robuste dis-donc ! Sa patte était guérie en si peu de temps ! Je décidais alors de retourner à la maison, je revins sur mes pas, je n'avais pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin de toute façon, quand, soudain, j'entendis un coup de feu, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Il était tout proche, et je pouvais voir le chasseur qui avait fait ça, je pus entendre ce qu'il grommelait :

- La chasse n'a pas été bonne aujourd'hui ! J'ai seulement tué une louve, même ce lapin m'a échappé !

Lowina s'élança alors vers le responsable de la mort de sa mère, grognant furieusement, ce n'était qu'un bébé, elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Le chasseur ricana alors et pointa son fusil vers elle, dans la panique, je lui jetais une grosse pierre au visage ! Il tomba par terre, lâchant son fusil, et Lowina le mordit à la gorge, elle avait décidément plus de moyens que ce que je pensais ! Le chasseur la repoussa, et pointa son fusil vers elle, je me mis en travers de son chemin :

- Arrêtez !

- Dégage, gamine ! Je vais descendre ce sale clébard !

- Vous devrez me passer sur le corps !

Avec un haussement d'épaules, indifférent, le chasseur me tira dessus, j'esquivais en me roulant sur le sol avec Lowina. Ce chasseur n'avait donc aucun sens de l'honneur ! S'en prendre à une enfant ? Je me lançais vers lui, évitant les balles qu'il tirait furieusement, et je lui décochais un coup de pied à la tempe, causant ainsi une hémorragie interne à mon adversaire. L'homme tomba à terre, mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je tuais pour survivre. Les viols et les meurtres étaient fréquents à Inuzuri, j'avais dû apprendre à me défendre, seule. Néanmoins, je ne comprenais pas. A chaque fois que j'étais en danger, je faisais preuve d'une force surhumaine. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas ! Le chasseur disparut en des milliers de petites particules bleues. Je pris alors Lowina dans mes bras, et je continuai mon chemin.

Dès que je fus arrivée, Anjou se précipita dans mes bras, en me disant qu'elle avait été très inquiète. Renji et Tsukino souriaient bêtement derrière mais ils vinrent compléter l'accolade. On aurait dit que j'étais partie depuis plusieurs années !

En tout cas, ça me faisait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des **amis**. On formait une petite famille maintenant ! Lorsque je fus enfin libérée de toutes ces étreintes, Anjou me demanda :

- Et comment elle s'appelle, elle ?

- Lowina. Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt, sa mère a été tuée devant ses yeux… On a retrouvé le chasseur qui a fait ça, Lowina s'est précipitée sur lui, et elle l'a blessé, il a voulu lui tirer dessus, je l'ai protégé, puis il a commencé à me menacer de son arme. Il a fini par essayer de me fusiller, je me suis défendu, et je l'ai tué…

- Oh ! Rukia ! Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux de partir seule dans cette satanée forêt, cria Anjou, les larmes aux yeux !

- Mais au moins, j'ai pu sauver Lowina, j'ai décidé de l'adopter ! Et puis, je vous ai ramené deux lapins !

- Waw ! T'es super forte en chasse ! Tu seras sûrement dans la Team 3, déclara Renji…

- Non ! Je suis définitivement un membre de la Team 1 ! Et Lowina aussi !

- Héhé, alors salut, coéquipière, s'exclama l'ananas !

La scène qui suivit restera à jamais dans ma mémoire tant elle était drôle : Renji approcha sa main de Lowina, pour la caresser, qui sauta sur son épaule, puis sur sa tête, et lui urina sur sa tignasse.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, hurla le pauvre Renji, en essayant de se débarrasser de Lowina qui continuait à prendre ses cheveux pour des toilettes !

- Lo-lo-lowina, arrê-arrête ! m'exclamais-je, la voix entrecoupée de fous rires.

Anjou et Tsukino eux, riaient à pleine gorge et commençaient à devenir bleus à cause du manque d'air. Néanmoins, Lowina finit **de faire ses besoins** sur sa tête, et se mit à gratter ses cheveux, puis elle sauta à terre, l'air étonnée. _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rient ? »_, se disait-elle !

Renji partit se jeter dans la marre, derrière la maison et se frotta les cheveux frénétiquement en jurant qu'il nous tuerait pour nous être moqués de lui. Mais, insensibles à ses menaces, nous continuions à nous tordre de rire encore un bon moment.

Puis nous rentrâmes tous à la maison : Je retournais apprendre le nom d'herbes médicinales et leurs effets, j'apprenais à différencier les champignons vénéneux des comestibles, et j'appris même à faire du poison. Tsukino et Renji, retournèrent s'entrainer avec leurs épées en bois. Anjou, elle, restait avec Lowina tout en dépeçant les lapins. Nous vaguions tous les trois à nos occupations, et Lowina se sentait de plus en plus en sécurité avec nous.

Arrivé le soir, nous nous réunîmes pour diner, tous ensembles. Il s'avéra que Lowina avait un appétit d'ogre ! Elle aurait pu manger le lapin entier ! Même si elle continuait à se faire les dents qui étaient déjà longues, recourbées et pointues. Elle allait être une louve redoutable plus tard !

Après le dîner, Anjou m'interrogea, elle me posait des questions sur telle herbe ou tel champignon. Quels étaient leurs effets ? Quand pouvait-on les cueillir ? Elle fut très surprise. J'avais accumulé un maximum d'informations en un temps record !

Le lendemain, elle m'apprit à faire des crèmes, des tisanes et des onguents, puis elle déclara que j'avais fini son entrainement !

Vint ensuite celui de Tsukino. Il consistait à se battre à mains nues. Et je dois reconnaitre qu'il est bien plus fort que moi ! J'en ressortis avec beaucoup de bleus, mais je m'étais drôlement bien amélioré au corps à corps ! Ensuite, il testa mon endurance. Jogging. Ce que je peux détester ça. Nous continuâmes à faire pendant deux ou trois jours du Jogging, des abdos, et des pompes, enfin, à la fin de l'entraînement, il me tapota l'épaule en souriant et il me félicita de mes progrès !

Enfin, je dû **subir** l'entrainement de Renji : Combat avec épées en bois. Pour ça, je n'étais vraiment pas douée. Je me faisais battre en deux temps, trois mouvements ! Ce n'était pas mon point fort, en tout cas. Et cet ananas ne cessait pas de se moquer de moi ! Franchement ! Je lui collai une bonne dérouillée, pour lui rappeler que même si je n'étais pas du tout forte avec des épées, à mains nus, ce n'était pas la même chose ! Merci, Tsukino !

Donc, je ne fis pas vraiment beaucoup de progrès avec Renji… Lowina, elle, jouait souvent avec Tsukino, elle le poursuivait, et elle le griffait gentiment, mais tout de même, elle avait de plus en plus d'endurance et était très rapide. Le pauvre blond de la bande s'en sortit avec plusieurs égratignures. Tandis qu'avec Renji, c'était pas une histoire d'amour depuis… qu'elle avait fait ses besoins sur sa tête ! Ils s'envoyaient constamment des regards noirs, mais de toute façon, ça n'avait pas collé entre eux dès le départ !

Finalement, notre petite famille comptait cinq membres : Tsukino, Lowina, Anjou, Renji et moi. Des liens forts s'étaient créés entre nous. Et même si nous n'avions pas le même sang, on était frères et sœurs. Lowina était la plus petite dans l'histoire ! Et même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec Renji, je suis sûr qu'elle lui avait laissé prendre une place dans son cœur.

Lowina venait constamment me rejoindre dans le lit, tous les soirs. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Je la considérais plus comme ma fille que comme ma sœur.

Mais, le jour du test arriva. Tous étaient tristes de me voir partir, Lowina, restait avec Anjou. J'étais sûre qu'elle s'occuperait bien d'elle. Je n'avais aucune inquiétude à me faire. Tous me souhaitèrent bonne chance, Anjou me donna une sacoche remplie d'onguents et de flacons de tisanes encore plus fournie que la dernière fois, Tsukino me donna son bandeau porte-bonheur, en espérant qu'il me porte chance, et Renji, lui, me **prêta** une dague acérée qu'il tenait de son père, en me disant qu'il était sûr que j'en ferais bon usage. Je lui promis alors que je le lui ramènerai, coûte que coûte ! Lowina, elle me tendit la poupée que je lui avais offerte, quelques jours auparavant, je l'avais moi-même fabriquée ! Et elle la prenait toujours avec elle, partout. Miraculeusement, elle était toujours toute propre. Elle était brune, avec de longs cheveux et elle avait une longue robe bleue foncée qui n'était même pas déchirée. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment elle pouvait être en aussi bon état, mais j'étais contente qu'elle ait voulue me la donner.

Je suis sûre que Lowina comprenait la situation, et qu'elle n'était pas une louve normale. Elle était **spéciale**. **Vraiment** spéciale. Ce qui me faisait plaisir. J'étais sûre que je n'aurai jamais rien à craindre pour elle. C'était une certitude. Ensuite vint la scène de gros câlins et d'embrassade. Lowina participa… **énormément**. Elle m'avait tellement léchée le visage que je dû aller me le laver. Et c'était tant mieux, tant que ça me permettait de rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Ils allaient drôlement me manquer, et j'avais dis à Anjou de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, j'avais confiance en moi, je suis sûre que je passerai ce test sans trop d'encombres. Et puis j'avais bénéficié de l'entraînement des meilleurs coachs du monde, hein ?!

Mais le moment de la séparation arriva, trop vite à mon goût. Je partis en direction de la maison du boss, accompagnée d'une douce brise et des dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

**Bon... Alors... Lowina, c'était ma chienne. Elle est morte prématurément il y a quelques mois. Cela fera bientôt un an. Il faut que vous compreniez que dans ma famille, on adore les chiens. Quand on en adopte un, on ne le considère pas comme un "animal de compagnie", mais comme un membre à part entière de la famille. J'ai donc beaucoup pleuré à sa mort et je pense souvent à elle, elle était comme ma fille... Elle était robuste et très forte, prête à tout pour me protéger moi et ma famille. Une fois, un chauffard a failli me renverser, elle lui a sauté au visage, et elle l'aurait blessé si je ne l'avais pas rappelée. C'était une bergère allemande. Son nom doit faire penser certains au manga : "Love Hina". Et bien vous avez raison. Moi et ma soeur on cherchait un nom, car on s'apprêtait à l'adopter, et on a vu un épisode de ce manga passer à la télé. Son nom vient de là ! Elle faisait vraiment parti de la famille.**

**Alors, je lui rends hommage. Avec cette histoire.  
**

**Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne continuation !  
**


	5. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre :D ! **

**Bonne continuation et A+ :D !**

Lorsque je fus arrivée, une domestique m'attendait, devant la porte, elle s'appelait : Shizui Hadarame. Brune, aux longs cheveux attachés en chignon serré, elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux, et m'invita à entrer. Elle m'expliqua que le surlendemain serait le jour du test, et qu'il fallait que je sois en pleine forme, et elle me servit un repas copieux. Lorsque je finis de manger, la pleine lune était haute dans le ciel, escortée par des milliers de petites étoiles scintillantes.

Shizui me demanda alors de la suivre. Elle m'escorta alors jusqu'au bureau du chef, qui, lorsque nous entrâmes était en train de régler de la paperasse, l'air fatigué. Néanmoins, il nous adressa tout de même un sourire et balaya les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Shizui retourna dans le couloir, et attendit la fin de notre discussion.

- Eh bien ! Je ne pensai pas te revoir de si tôt ! Renji ne t'a pas fait trop peur avec ses histoires ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

- Tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai dit la même chose aux autres, mais ils continuent à me vouvoyer ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard…

Je ris, puis je répondis :

- Je suis soulagée de pouvoir vous… euh… te tutoyer ! Ca m'a toujours fait bizarre de vouvoyer les gens, souris-je.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé, puis reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Je dois finir cette paperasse, mais avant de te laisser partir, je dois te poser la question pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici : Es-tu sûre de vouloir passer le test ? Encore plus important, es-tu sûre de vouloir faire partie de notre organisation ?

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à répondre, il me prit de vitesse, en me regardant dans les yeux :

- Je le répète encore une fois : En es-tu sûre ? Prends bien le temps de réfléchir, après avoir répondu, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière.

Je soutins son regard, et durcis le mien, tout en disant :

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre une telle décision à la légère. Je sais que c'est ma destinée. Mon âme toute entière me dit de le faire. Alors je vais l'écouter, sans me soucier du reste.

Il sourit, joignant ses mains, l'air satisfait :

- Je crois que je n'ai plus aucune raison de te retenir ici. Tu es bien plus forte que ce que je pensais et tu as confiance en toi, c'est bien. Tu réussiras, j'en suis presque sûr. Bonne chance !

- Merci, je te reverrai bientôt, et à ce moment, tu seras mon boss, déclarai-je en claquant la porte.

Je retrouvai Shizui, et je lui souris en lui disant que c'était fini. J'étais persuadée qu'elle écoutait à la porte. D'ailleurs, elle rougit en voyant mon regard amusé.

- Je vais vous emmener à vos appartements, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

- D'accord, mais s'il te plait, tutoie-moi !

Elle rougit encore une fois et acquiesça : Elle était vraiment timide ! Une fois dans ma chambre, je la congédiais tout en la remerciant.

La chambre était petite mais très confortable, les murs étaient peints en bleu et elle conviendrait aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille. Le bleu était ma couleur préférée ! Et non pas le rose bonbon, je suis une fille, mais pas une nunuche ! Et une porte conduisait à une petite salle de bain.

Pffiou… Ils me manquent déjà tellement ! J'espère qu'ils vont bien ! Héhé, de toute façon, Lowina les protège !

Je dois avouer que j'ai une boule au ventre… Après-demain, c'est le grand jour ! Qui n'appréhenderait pas ?

Je pensai alors qu'il valait mieux que je dorme, car sinon, j'allais cogiter toute la nuit. Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je n'arrivai pas à arrêter de penser aux paroles de Renji…

_« J'espère qu'elle y arrivera… Parce que la mort est toujours à nos côtés durant ce test. »_

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Je commençai doucement à perdre confiance en moi, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça… Cette satanée phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête, j'avais peur, vraiment peur…

Mon cœur battait vite, et je n'arrivai décidément pas à me calmer, je déglutis, puis je me retournais vers le côté droit du lit, puis vers le côté gauche, et encore vers le droit… Des heures passèrent ainsi, et ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs du jour que je parvins à m'endormir. Pour être réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Shizui. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes et je congédiais vite la domestique, de peur de lui hurler dessus : Oui, je n'étais vraiment pas du matin…

Je passai prendre une douche rapide, ce qui me réveilla un peu et me mit de bonne humeur. Je fus effrayée par mon reflet dans le miroir, et donc, je pris quelques minutes pour me brosser les cheveux et les dents, puis je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Je trouvai Shizui et Nagato en train de manger silencieusement, et mon assiette d'œufs au bacon m'attendait, fumante. J'entrepris de la dévorer, tandis que le boss me lançait un regard amusé, ses mains soutenant son menton, il avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Je ne remarquai son regard que plus tard, lorsqu'il se mit à rire doucement, je lui lançai alors un regard intrigué, et il me tendit un mouchoir. Je venais de comprendre, mon menton était barbouillé d'œuf, et on aurait dit que, faute d'assiette, j'avais mangé sur la nappe qui, quelques minutes plus tôt était d'un blanc immaculé. J'avais mangé avec les mains, aussi, ignorant les couverts…

Shizui se pencha, rougissante, et sans trop savoir ni pourquoi, ni à qui, je m'excusais, me sentant complètement ridicule :

- Pardon, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

- Hahaha… Ce n'est pas grave ! Prépare-toi, car nous allons dans ma résidence principale.

- Ah, d'accord, fis-je, surprise que cette maison ne fusse passa sa seule propriété immobilière. Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, elle est proche du lieu où se déroulera ton test, c'est donc plus pratique.

- Nous partons dans combien de temps ?

- Dans une demi-heure, une heure tout au plus !

- D'accord, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Je me levai, remerciais Shizui pour le petit déjeuner, et m'éclipsai rapidement. Je fus néanmoins vite suivie par la domestique qui me proposa de m'aider.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, et puis, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires !

Elle rougit, acquiesça et se retira. Je pris mon sac, je sortis le bandeau de Tsukino, il était d'un noir abyssal, je souris, et le remettais à sa place. Je pris alors la dague que m'avait offerte Renji, et je la magnais un peu, me battant contre un ennemi invisible et coriace.

Une vingtaine de minute, le cœur battant, haletante, la sueur coulant le long de mon front, je m'arrêtai, soufflant un peu, puis je partis prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois séchée, je rangeais la dague que j'avais posée sur le lit dans mon sac. Et enfin, je m'habillais, d'un simple tee-shirt violet, et d'un short blanc.

Pour passer le temps, je me mis à voir ce qu'il y avait dans la sacoche de médicaments d'Anjou. Il y'avait une étiquette sur chacun des pots d'onguent, des flacons, et des sachets de graines. Cela me permit de trier le tout !

Lorsque j'eus finis, je me mis à rêvasser, jusqu'à ce que Shizui vienne m'appeler. Je descendis alors à la hâte, et, une fois passée la porte d'entrée, je découvris un attelage de deux étalons, l'un noir, l'autre blanc, la cabine dans laquelle nous allions passer le voyage était blanche, et Nagato nous y attendait déjà, patiemment, assis confortablement sur un fauteuil mauve, regardant par la petite fenêtre sur le côté droit.

Je le rejoignis, et m'asseyais sur le fauteuil devant lui, tandis que Shizui s'installait à mes côtés. Le petit voyage dura une heure, mais fut animé, nous nous engageâmes dans une longue discussion, entrecoupée par de régulières crises de fou rires. Ainsi, j'appris que Nagato avait vu ses parents mourir très jeune, son père était le chef de cette organisation, et lentement, il prit sa suite.

Il avait été dans la Team 1, comme Renji, Anjou et Tsukino, puis il avait lentement grimpé les échelons jusqu'à devenir le boss. Ce fut lors de ses débuts qu'il rencontra Shizui, qui avait cent-cinquante huit ans, soit deux ans de moins que le boss, qui avait toujours été timide, et qui était désormais sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et avait été engagée par le père de Nagato.

Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que lorsque Nagato regardait Shizui, elle se mettait tout de suite à regarder fixement ses pieds et à rougir en souriant.

Je compris alors qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'amitié, ce qui me fit sourire sur le moment.

Lorsque je sortis de la cabine, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il était donc environ midi. Une demeure imposante se dressait devant moi. J'écarquillai les yeux, jamais je n'avais vu une telle maison. Une barrière d'argent limitait l'étendue de la demeure qui était colossale. La « maison » devait faire plusieurs étages, était luxueuse, une vaste pelouse s'étendait à ses côtés, et deux grandes et magnifiques fontaines blanches s'imposaient à mon champ de vision.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je m'exclamai :

- C'est incroyable !

Nagato me répondit par un rire et Shizui me sourit timidement. J'avais appris à les connaître, et j'avais l'impression qu'ils pourraient s'avérer être des amis précieux.

Plusieurs domestiques nous accueillirent chaleureusement et nous servirent un repas comme je n'en avais jamais mangé !

Shizui me mena à mes appartements qui étaient tout bonnement luxueux ! La pièce était de la même couleur que ma chambre précédente et semblait très bien entretenue.

Le diner fut néanmoins léger, composé notamment de soupe aux légumes et de salade.

Une fois le soir venu, je m'allongeai sur mon grand lit, les bras soutenant ma tête, le stress de la veille avait complètement disparu. Je n'avais revu Shizui et Nagato que lors des repas, le reste du temps, je m'étais contentée de me promener dans le vaste jardin de la demeure, admirant le ciel et les nuages, dont les formes m'amusaient.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je tombais lentement dans les bras de Morphée qui m'emporta dans son monde paisible. Ce fut un sommeil calme et sans rêves qui m'entraîna.

Je n'avais aucun doute, ni aucune crainte. Je le réussirai, ce test. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.


	6. Sang Froid

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je vous laisser lire ce chapitre que j'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire ^^ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;D ! Allez, une excellente continuation à tous ! A+ ;) ! **

Le doux chant des oiseaux me tira de mon sommeil. Je me réveillai facilement, confiante et en forme. Je pris une douche, je me changeai, et je partis contempler le ciel depuis la petite fenêtre de ma chambre.

La rosée du matin continuait à couler le long des feuilles d'arbre, le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez, les beaux amas de nuages prenaient des couleurs chatoyantes. La forme de certains me fit rire, et les voir me donna envie de me coucher, mais je résistai à cette douce tentation. Il fallait que je reste éveillée, le grand jour était arrivé, j'allais passer le test qui me permettrait de rejoindre l'organisation. Si je le réussissais, bien sûr.

Et voilà que les doutes reviennent germer dans mon esprit. Non ! Je n'accepterai pas la défaite ! J'étais plus motivée que jamais et des flammes étincelaient dans mes yeux.

Puis, lorsque je fus lassée de contempler l'horizon, je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Sur ma table de chevet se trouvait mon sac et ma sacoche d'herbes médicinales. Je pris mon sac, et sortis le bandeau noir que m'avait offert Tsukino pour me porter chance. Je le nouai à mon avant-bras, et je souris en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais grandi de quelques centimètres, et mes yeux flamboyaient plus que jamais.

Enfin, on toqua à ma porte. Je sursautai, et partit ouvrir à la hâte. Shizune se trouvait au seuil de la pièce, et m'esquissa un pâle sourire d'inquiétude. Elle me dit :

§ Rukia... J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, me demanda-t-elle tandis que j'acquiesçai. Suis-moi, nous allons partir.

§ D'accord, répondis-je, en respirant un bon coup.

Elle me guida à travers la maison, et en peu de temps, nous fûmes arrivés dehors où le même attelage que celui de la veille nous attendait. Néanmoins, personne n'était encore dans la cabine. Et je compris bientôt pourquoi. J'allais partir seule. Personne ne serait là pour me rassurer et m'accompagner. Je devrai y arriver par mes propres moyens. Et c'est la peur au ventre que je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Quelques minutes après, nous étions partis. Et au fur à mesure que nous avancions, ma peur grandissait.

C'est sûr : Mes nerfs allaient craquer. Je décidais alors d'essayer de me calmer... Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Quelques minutes après, ça allait mieux, et j'avais retrouvé le bon état d'esprit ! Une heure après, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, et le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte, coiffé de son haut de forme noir.

Il m'invita à sortir avec galanterie, et une fois sur la terre ferme, je regardais tout autour de moi. J'étais devant une simple maison au milieu d'une forêt. L'homme, en s'agenouillant, me tendit la main, attendant visiblement que je lui tende la mienne. Intriguée, je lui tendis, et il m'amena devant la porte de la petite maison. Il toqua lentement mais fermement, exactement six fois.

Une jeune femme vint ouvrir, et sèchement, elle demanda d'une voix rauque :

§ Le code ?

§ Améthyste, répondit calmement le chauffeur.

Lentement, elle ouvra complètement la porte, méfiante. Elle me jaugea du regard, et siffla entre ses dents. Je la dévisageais alors, ses cheveux étaient ondulés, elle avait des yeux verts d'émeraude, des dents blanches. Elle était jolie, et avait l'air très gentille. Ce qui me semblait n'être qu'un air, vu la manière dont elle me regardait.

Elle congédia le chauffeur et me fit entrer en m'agrippant fermement par le bras et en me poussant.

Elle m'ordonna de la suivre, et me guida jusqu'à la salle à manger, ensuite, elle me somma de m'asseoir et de l'attendre.

Elle revint rapidement, un paquet de feuille à la main qu'elle posa devant moi. Et souriant sadiquement, elle me dit, semblant prendre plus de plaisir à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait :

· On va commencer le test par un contrôle écrit. Réponds à toutes les questions qu'on te pose. Normalement, je dois te laisser deux heures, mais je ne t'en laisserai qu'une seule, alors, fais vite, petite merde, siffla-t-elle, me lançant un regard noir.

Elle s'assit en face de moi, me lançant des insultes plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, et je me mis au travail. Les questions étaient diverses et variées, et cela me déstabilisa quelques peu. Néanmoins, la plupart étaient faciles, et j'y répondais à la hâte.

_« 1. Quelles sont les propriétés de l'aloé vera ?»_

J'avais étudié ça avec Anjou, ça me semblait tellement facile ! C'était comme si ma main écrivait toute seule !

« La pulpe de l'aloé vera a des vertus dermatologiques, nutritionnelles, cosmétologiques ainsi que digestives. »

_« 2. M., et Mme. Orson ont six filles et chacune d'entre elles a un frère. Combien de personnes compte la famille Orson ? »_

La réponse me parut évidente ! Même s'il y avait un piège : On pouvait penser qu'il y avait aussi six garçons. Mais non, elles n'ont toutes qu'un seul et même frère !

« La famille Orson compte neuf personnes, donc, sept enfants, six filles et un garçon, et il faut aussi compter les deux parents. »

« 3. _Quelle lettre fait défaut à cette suite : L, M, M, J, …, S, D. »_

… C'est les initiales des jours de la semaine... Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi, Samedi, Dimanche.

« La lettre qui fait défaut à cette suite est V. »

_« 4. Quelles sont les vertus de la camomille ? »_

J'ai aussi vu ça avec Anjou !

« La camomille est utilisée pour ses vertus de digestion et de détente. »

S'en suivirent une foule d'autres questions, toutes plus dures les unes que les autres. Surtout que la femme qui me surveillait ne cessait d'essayer de me déconcentrer, en tournant autour de moi, en donnant des coups de pieds sur ma chaise, en bougeant la table...

Mais, je restais calme et serrais les dents, j'avais la certitude qu'il fallait que je garde mon sang froid et que je finisse mon test.

Au moment où je finis et posai mon stylo, elle m'arracha la feuille des mains et m'insultant et en me lançant des regards noirs.

Indifférente, je la regardais posément tandis qu'elle corrigeait ma copie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle releva la tête. Je crus voir une autre personne, une femme douce et gentille. Elle dit alors en souriant d'une voix cristalline :

o Bravo, tu as réussi les tests.

Stupéfaite, je lui demandais :

o Comment se fait-il que vous ayez tout à coup changé de comportement avec moi ? « **Les** tests » ?

o Eh bien... Ton test à l'écrit n'était pas le seul que tu devais passer avec moi. Je te faisais aussi passer un test de sang froid, pour voir si tu arrivais à rester calme en situation comme celle-ci.

o Mais, et toutes les choses affreuses que vous m'avez dite ?

o Ce n'était que pour essayer de te déstabiliser. Mais j'ai pu constater que tu savais canaliser tes émotions.

o Et le test écrit, comment je l'ai passé ?

o Et bien, si j'en crois tes résultats de quatre-vingt pour cent juste, tu l'as réussi, et tu as une intelligence légèrement au dessus de la normale, même si elle n'est pas exceptionnelle. Ta culture générale est fournie, et j'ai pu voir que tu t'y connaissais en plantes médicinales, je me dois de te féliciter !

Un sourire étira les coins de mes lèvres jusqu'à mes oreilles et je me sentais fière de moi, j'avais réussi la partie écrite du test. Ensuite, nous restâmes à faire connaissance, moi et la dame qui avait été chargée de me surveiller. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Mikki qu'elle avait deux-cent quatre vingt dix ans, et qu'elle était dans l'organisation depuis ses douze ans, lorsque Tenshi commençait tout juste à prendre de l'ampleur.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, je lui disais que j'avais été trouvée, évanouie, par Anjou, Renji et Tsukino, elle me dit qu'elle se souvenait de chacun d'entre eux, et des trois, Renji avait été le seul qui avait craqué et avait perdu son sang froid, néanmoins, elle avait entendu qu'il avait mieux passé l'épreuve pratique que les deux autres.

L'épreuve pratique... Je frissonnai d'appréhension.

Lorsque Mikki remarqua ça, elle sourit, et me dit de ne pas m'en faire.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je lui souris en retour, et nous continuâmes à bavasser de tout et de rien pendant une heure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne toquer à la porte. Mikki sursauta, regarda l'heure, et murmura : « Déjà... »

Elle me demanda de l'accompagner, et c'est ce que je fis.

Le chauffeur de tout à l'heure était au seuil de la porte.

Je déglutis, il demanda comment le test s'était passé, et Mikki lui répondit alors que je l'avais réussi haut la main. Il me sourit alors, et c'est là que je remarquai qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça, il devait avoir dans la trentaine, brun aux yeux verts.

Il me demanda de le suivre, je fis la bise à Mikki pour lui dire au revoir, et je le suivis rapidement. Je montais dans la cabine, tandis que le chauffeur prenait les rennes.

Tandis que les chevaux galopaient, il me parla :

§ Rukia ? Je m'appelle Isoko, et je t'emmène vers le lieu où le test pratique se déroulera.

§ Et... en quoi il consiste ?

§ Eh bien, je vais te le dire. Tu vas être lâchée en pleine nature avec pour tout équipement, un sac de couchage, une lampe, une boussole, une carte, et une gourde vide, tu devras parcourir des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour réussir ce test. Il faudra que tu te repères sur la carte que nous allons te donner, et tu auras à chaque fois comme objectif de rejoindre tel ou tel endroit en un temps limité. Je tiens à te prévenir que dans cette forêt vivent de nombreux animaux sauvages prêts à te tuer. Tu risques ta vie en passant ce test, et malheureusement, tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

Je déglutis, et je demandai :

o Je serai surveillée ?

o Oui, grâce à notre haute technologie, nous pourrons suivre tous tes faits et gestes. Tu as compris, ou tu veux poser des questions ?

o Non, c'est bon... Juste, et ce que je pourrai amener mon sac et ma sacoche avec moi, dis-je, en lui désignant les cadeaux offerts par mes amis.

o Hum... normalement, non, mais je pense qu'on peut faire une petite exception à la règle, dit-il.

Je le remerciai doucement et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Je me préparai psychologiquement à l'épreuve que j'allais devoir affronter.

Je tremblais... Non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Une part de moi ressentait de l'appréhension, et l'autre mourait d'impatience à l'idée de passer ce test. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'espérais pouvoir le passer !

Le trajet fut long. Des heures et des heures passèrent, je m'endormis dans la cabine, et ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que nous arrivèrent à destination.

Le chauffeur me réveilla rudement, et j'ouvris mes yeux immédiatement, me levant en faisant craquer mes articulations endolories.

Une clôture de fer me séparait d'une forêt dense et sauvage.

Mon cœur battait si fort que je le ressentais dans tout mon corps. Une femme rousse me confia un grand sac très lourd, en me souhaitant bonne chance.

On me fit entrer en ouvrant un passage dans la grande clôture de fer.

Un coup de feu résonna aux alentours.

Mes jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et je courus du plus vite que je pouvais.

**Ca** avait commencé.

Ma vie était en danger.

Je sentais l'adrénaline et l'énergie affluer dans mes veines.

J'étais prête.

Et personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

Personne**.**


	7. La première épreuve

**Salut tout le monde :D ! Ce chapitre était le dernier que j'avais en réserve, désolé :S ! Donc, maintenant, la publication de chapitres sera assez imprévisible :/ ! Bref, bonne lecture, et bonne continuation :D !**

Le bourdonnement des insectes résonnait aux alentours. J'avais arrêté ma course effrénée au bout de quelques minutes, juste le temps que je trouve un petit coin tranquille, proche d'un cours d'eau.

Je pris alors quelques minutes pour trier mes affaires. Dans le sac qu'on m'avait donné avant que je pénètre dans cette forêt, il y'avait un sac de couchage, une gourde vide, une carte, un chronomètre, une boussole, et enfin une lettre.

Je l'ouvris, à la hâte et je lus ce qui était écrit dessus, fronçant les sourcils, elle était écrite à l'encre noire, et la signature était celle du chef :

« Chère Rukia, pour ta première épreuve, tu devras simplement aller jusqu'à la prochaine base. Un membre de l'organisation t'attendra là-bas. La base est marquée d'un symbole en forme d'étoile sur la carte que nous t'avons fournis. Néanmoins, ton temps est limité, ton chronomètre a été activé au moment où tu es entrée dans la forêt. S'il se passe 16 heures sans que tu sois arrivée à la base, tu auras échouée et tu ne pourras pas accéder à la prochaine épreuve. La distance à parcourir entre la clôture et la base est d'environ trente kilomètres. Ce n'est qu'un test d'orientation. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Nagato. »

Trente kilomètres, hein ? Ca allait être dur en aussi peu de temps… C'était pourquoi il fallait que je fasse le plus vite possible. Je rangeais mes affaires dans le grand sac, ne laissant que le chronomètre, la carte, et la boussole. Je consultais le chronomètre qui affichait treize minutes et vingt-quatre secondes. La carte indiquait que la base se trouvait au nord de la clôture. J'avais couru quelques minutes vers le nord-est, donc il allait falloir que je me remette sur le bon chemin. Je rangeais le tout dans mon deuxième sac, j'attachais le bandeau de Tsukino à mon bras pour qu'il me porte chance, la dague de Renji à la main gauche et la boussole qu'on m'avait fournie à la main droite, j'avançais. La boussole semblait être précise, je la suivais donc avec attention.

Plusieurs lianes barraient mon chemin, et le cadeau que m'avait fait Renji s'avéra utile pour découper toutes ces plantes qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Je découvris que la forêt était pleine de vie, plusieurs oiseaux roucoulaient au-dessus de ma tête, les insectes semblaient être partout, j'avais même vu un sanglier passer devant moi, m'ignorant royalement.

Qui disait sanglier disait animal sauvage, je me devais de faire attention. C'est alors que l'esprit et tous les sens en alerte, je me mis à marcher prudemment, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit en avançant. La boussole m'indiquait maintenant que j'étais sur le bon chemin car, d'après la carte, il fallait que j'avance vers le nord, ce que j'étais en train de faire en ce moment même.

Quelques heures plus tard, je décidais de faire une pause pour manger et boire. Un poirier se trouvait non loin de moi, et ma gourde pleine d'eau m'attendait. Cependant, après m'être alimenté, je ne trainais pas, il fallait absolument que j'arrive là-bas le plus vite possible !

C'est pourquoi je repris ma marche. Je constatais alors qu'il ne me restait que dix heures pour arriver à destination ! Mais, heureusement, plus aucune liane ne me faisait obstacle. Je rangeai donc la dague de Renji dans ma sacoche, que j'avais accrochée par précaution à une bandoulière.

Je continuais à marcher jusqu'à ce que je sois confronté à un véritable obstacle. Un profond cours d'eau me barrait la route. Je consultais la carte et je vis que j'étais obligée de passer par là pour arriver à la base.

J'avais appris à nager avec mes… anciens amis d'enfance. Ils m'avaient enseigné la natation, donc je pourrais traverser ce cours d'eau. Je testais la profondeur et vis que je n'avais pas pied. Pour ne pas mouiller mes affaires, je construis un petit radeau avec des écorces de bois qui trainaient ici et là. A croire qu'on les avait mises ici !

Je déposais mes affaires sur le radeau de fortune, et je sautais dans le petit fleuve glacé, et doucement, je faisais avancer le radeau jusqu'à l'autre rive, veillant à ce que aucune de mes affaires ne tombe dans l'eau, et une fois mes affaires à l'abri, je montais sur la terre ferme, gelée jusqu'aux os.

J'agrippais mon sac, rattachais le bandeau de Tsukino à mon avant-bras droit, je repris ma sacoche en bandoulière, et je frictionnais ma peau pour refaire monter la température de mon corps.

J'avais l'impression d'être un glaçon vivant… D'après la carte, je n'étais plus très loin. Je continuais donc à marcher, plus tranquillement cette fois-ci, car j'étais sûre d'arriver à temps.

C'était sans compter sur l'attaque d'un loup sauvage qui me prit au dépourvu. C'était un loup blanc, une espèce en voie de disparition au Rukongaï. J'allais donc essayer de fuir, car je ne voulais pas le combattre. Il grogna en retroussant les babines et rugit en avançant d'un pas. Je ramassai un bâton de bois, et le menaçai avec, espérant qu'il parte. Mais il se jeta sur moi, la gueule ouverte. Je lui calai le bâton dans la mâchoire, et le repoussai d'un coup, l'envoyant valdinguer. Je sus que c'était le moment ou jamais ! Je partis alors en courant vers l'ouest, le loup sur mes talons.

La course poursuite dura encore quelques minutes avant que je ne me retrouve face à un cours d'eau que je franchissais aisément et je retrouvais vite la terre ferme, m'apprêtant déjà à reprendre ma course. Seulement, je constatai que le loup était resté à l'autre rive. Il semblait avoir peur de l'eau, car il me fixait intensément sans pour autant mettre une seule patte dans le ruisseau.

Je m'assis alors, attendant qu'il parte pour pouvoir reprendre ma route. Mais ce loup ne semblait pas vouloir partir… Il s'assit alors, ne cessant de me regarder. J'attendis quelques minutes, mais il semblait bien décidé à rester là. Alors, pour le presser un petit peu. Je lui jetais de l'eau sur son flanc. Et ce qui suivit fut pour le moins… surprenant. Et encore, le mot est faible. De l'électricité surgit de son corps et sa gueule s'ouvrit dans un hurlement muet.

Petit à petit, je vis son apparence se déformer, puis finalement laisser place à celle d'une sorte de robot qui brandit la main vers moi, puis tomba à terre se dématérialisant, molécule par molécule.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Est-ce que ça faisait partie de l'épreuve ? Est-ce que sa mission avait été de me retarder ? Non… il voulait me tuer. Je le sentais et je l'avais lu dans son regard.

Après ça, je ne fis plus aucune mauvaise rencontre. Les arbres à fruits étaient nombreux dans cette partie de la forêt, et je pus me nourrir convenablement, sans avoir à chasser. C'est indemne que j'arrivais à la première base, avec trois heures d'avance, tout en ayant pris mon on temps et dormit tout mon soûl, allumant à chaque fois un feu pour écarter les bêtes sauvages de mon chemin.

Un homme brun, vers la quarantaine m'accueillit. Il avait l'air sévère et était une véritable armoire à glace. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'un jugement basé sur son apparence. Il était en fait gentil et chaleureux. Comme quoi l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.

Il me fit un sourire en me voyant approcher, et il se présenta :

- Bonjour Rukia, je m'appelle Tatsuko Miso, mais on m'appelle Tatsu, sourit-il. Je me dois de te féliciter pour ta performance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un _Gamer _n'était arrivé jusqu'ici en ayant autant d'avance !

- Bonjour Tatsu-san et merci ! Un _Gamer_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle toutes les personnes qui passent le test. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu resteras ici pendant deux jours, le temps de te ressourcer.

- D'accord. Donc… j'ai réussi la première épreuve ?

- Et comment que tu l'as réussie ! Haut la main en plus ! Et puis, t'as affronté un _Zoner _sans aucun problème !

Un Zoner ? Franchement, ça commence à faire beaucoup de vocabulaire à retenir ! Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Tatsu continua :

- Un Zoner est un robot de combat prenant l'apparence d'un être humain ou d'un animal et en prend les propriétés. La force, la vitesse, l'agilité et tout ça… C'est juste un prototype, ce qui explique sa faiblesse à l'eau. Bien que personnellement, j'étais contre, on en a lâché quelques uns dans la forêt pour corser un peu les épreuves et pour pouvoir tester leur puissance. Ils ont tous comme objectif de t'éliminer, alors tu devrais faire attention. Néanmoins, il y a aussi beaucoup de bêtes sauvages dans cette forêt, donc, ne baisse jamais ta garde.

Mon cerveau assimila vite ces informations, et je lui posai une question :

- Et… Il y aura combien d'épreuves en tout ?

- Oh, il y en a cinq, mais vu que tu viens d'en passer une, il n'en reste plus que quatre. Au fait, le niveau de difficulté monte à chaque fois d'un cran, donc, tu ferais mieux de faire très attention, car, quand le danger sera en face de toi, tu ne pourras compter sur personne, mise à part toi. A partir du moment où tu as mis un pied dans cette forêt, tu as mis ta vie en jeu, j'espère que tu en es consciente ?

- … Oui, j'en suis consciente.

- Bien, très bien ! Maintenant, passons à table !

Son soudain changement de ton me surpris et il me guida jusqu'à une petite cabane où des pâtes bolognaises étaient en train de mijoter. « Plus que deux minutes avant qu'elles soient prêtes » me dit-il.

Il s'avéra que ce colosse cuisinait très bien, et il savait comment animer une discussion. J'appris qu'il était examinateur depuis une dizaine d'années, et qu'il était aussi le meilleur ami de Nagato.

Je le complimentais sur sa cuisine, et en riant de bon cœur, il me dit : « Ah ! Protéines et féculents ! Rien de meilleur pour la santé ! ». J'hésitais à lui dire que les légumes aussi, ça comptait, et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, encore une fois, il me dit qu'il avait aussi fait une petite salade. Mais il est télépathe ou quoi ?! On va tester ça… Ce serait bien s'il y avait des fruits aussi…

Tout de suite après, il posa une énorme pastèque sur la table que je regardais, choquée qu'il puisse y avoir des fruits aussi grands. Ensuite, je levais les yeux vers le colosse, qui me regardait en souriant, comme si la situation était drôle.

- Oui, t'as bien compris, je suis télépathe !

Je le regardais, surprise qu'il m'ait révélé ce secret… spécial.

_Purée, va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je pense maintenant ! _

Je le vis rire soudainement, et je pensais :

_Et merde ! Il entend ce que je dis !_

Son rire devint encore plus fort et je le regardais, gênée.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais arrêter de lire dans tes pensées !

- Ce serait bien, merci ! lui dis-je, indignée.

Il tapa la table en se tordant de rire, hilare. Je crus pendant une seconde qu'elle allait se renverser mais il n'en fut rien. Il savait maîtriser sa force au moins… En tout cas, j'espère qu'il est plus en train de lire dans mes pensées. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation d'intrusion dans ma tête !

Je pris un peu de salade tandis que Tatsu découpait la pastèque qui s'avéra être délicieuse. Sucrée à souhait ! Tout ça dans une atmosphère étonnamment chaleureuse ! Je questionnais Tatsu sur son état de télépathe, il me répondit alors qu'il était né avec ce don, et qu'au départ, quand il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui, c'était l'enfer avec toutes ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête Mais il avait réussi à surmonter ça et à maitriser son don. « Sinon, je serais devenu fou », affirma-t-il en riant. Je lui demandais alors si c'était de famille, il me répondit que non et qu'on lui avait dit un jour que seule une personne sur un milliard naissait avec ce don.

Il était assez fier de ça, et ça lui facilitait drôlement bien la vie. Une fois le dîner fini, il m'amena dans la petite chambre d'ami en me disant de me reposer. Un futon était posé à même le sol mais la pièce semblait être propre. Et dès le moment où ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je m'endormis.

Ce fût un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Je me réveillai aux aurores, en pleine forme. Je m'étirais lentement, fidèle à mon rituel du matin. Je passais un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et je sortis de la chambre. D'après les ronflements qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté, Tatsu dormait encore. Je fis donc attention à ne pas faire de bruit en sortant de la cabane, et au vu du soleil et du ciel dégagé, un sourire naquit sur mon visage.

Je me lavais la figure avec l'eau du ruisseau qui coulait à côté, et je profitais de l'occasion pour me baigner un peu L'eau était bonne, et je barbotais pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ce petit bain m'avait fait un bien fou ! Je remis mes sous-vêtements et me mis à bronzer au soleil. Surtout pour sécher en fait. Je restais près du ruisseau, de façon à pouvoir tremper mes pieds dedans.

De légères brises me caressaient le visage… Ah ! C'était parfait pour décompresser ça ! Tout le stress des deux derniers jours s'était envolé. C'était vraiment un petit coin de paradis ici ! Mon ventre gronda et c'est à contrecœur que je m'habillais pour partir me faire un petit-déjeuner. Le matin, je ne mangeais presque rien, je n'étais pas du genre à manger des œufs et de la viande dès le réveil. Je me fis donc une tasse de lait chaud et une tartine de pain au miel.

C'est à ce moment qui se réveilla Tatsu qui, en entrant dans la cuisine, lança un regard critique à ma tartine et me dis que je ne mangeais pas assez. C'est alors que je le vis se préparer une entrecôte pour lui tout seul et la dévorer entièrement, tout ça avec deux œufs à la coque.

Il a combien d'estomacs ? Parce que pour manger tout ça le matin… Il en faut au moins huit ! Je l'observais, choquée. Et, une fois qu'il eut fini, il me demanda si j'avais terminé. Je lui répondis que oui, et il me prit ma tasse pour faire la vaisselle. Bah ! Au moins, il est propre ! Et c'est plutôt rare cette qualité chez les garçons…

Il ouvrit le robinet et me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne nuit, je lui répondis que oui, en souriant. Je lui demandais à mon tour s'il avait bien dormi, et son sourire répondit pour lui. Il me demanda si je voulais le voir s'entraîner tout à l'heure. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je lui répondis que oui. Et puis ça pourrait être intéressant de voir un colosse comme lui s'entraîner.

Je partis me promener dans la forêt, plantant quelques graines ici et là, là ou je trouvais que les fleurs manquaient. En chemin, je trouvai de l'aloe vera, ainsi que quelques champignons vénéneux pour faire du poison, au cas où. Je croisais aussi beaucoup de petits animaux en chemin. Des lapins, des écureuils, des furets… De tout ! Puis je décidais de rentrer à la base, Tatsu avait sûrement commencé son entraînement. C'est torse nu et en sueur que je le trouvais en train de faire des enchaînements dans le vide. Il était tellement concentré sur son entraînement qu'il ne remarqua même pas que j'étais venue.

Tout son corps se mouvait avec force, souplesse et vitesse. Ca ressemblait presque à une danse. En tout cas, je plaignais l'ennemi invisible contre qui Tatsu se battait, car il devait plus être beau à voir là…

Ses sourcils étaient froncés tant sa concentration était intense. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il mangeait autant. Il était bâti comme une armoire à glace. Ses muscles semblaient être taillés dans la roche, et ils étaient tous mis à l'épreuve. Son regard était flamboyant, et ses coups, très puissants. En tout cas, j'espérais ne jamais avoir à me battre contre lui.

Ses muscles se crispaient sous l'effort, et ses jambes, telles des lames, tournoyaient dans tous les sens. Il continua comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure, tandis que je l'observais, adossée contre un arbre. J'appris de nombreuses techniques de combat en le regardant. On aurait dit que chacun de ses coups était mesuré et calculé. Il ne laissait aucune faille dans sa garde, et était constamment en mouvement.

Lorsqu'il arrêta, essoufflé, il remarqua enfin ma présence, mis une serviette sur ses épaules, et me demanda depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Je lui répondis que je l'observais depuis environ trente minutes, et, en riant, il me dit que j'avais raté la majeure partie de l'entraînement.

Impressionnée, je lui dis :

- Eh bah… Déjà, ce que j'ai vu, c'était incroyable !

- Merci, me sourit-il. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour atteindre ce niveau-là, et j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

J'acquiesçai, bien qu'en réalité, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse atteindre un niveau supérieur à celui-ci. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Demain, aux aurores, je devrai partir, avec une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle lettre du boss. Et je ne me sentais toujours pas prête pour ça. Mais qu'importe que je sois prête ou pas, je me devais de donner le meilleur de moi-même.

J'avais promis à Anjou, Renji, Tsukino et Lowina de revenir, et pour rester avec eux, je devais réussir le test. Je ne voulais pas être une charge. Ils me manquaient tellement… Et je savais qu'ils devaient vraiment s'inquiéter ! Je me promis alors de faire de mon mieux pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Je fus alors à nouveau déterminée !

Le lendemain matin, les adieux avec Tatsu furent longs et émouvants. J'avais fini par m'attacher à lui. En deux jours. Et puis, il était tellement gentil que c'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Il me fit un câlin si fort que je crus qu'il allait me broyer les os.

Néanmoins, en partant de la base, j'étais sûre d'une chose :

Ce n'était que le début.

Perdre n'était pas une option.

_**Et gagner non plus.**_


End file.
